ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO PAW Patrol: Pups and the Mistress of Time
'''LEGO PAW Patrol: Mystery of the Masked Mistress '''is a singleplayer and multiplayer game based on Nickelodeon's hit show PAW Patrol. The game is developed by TT Games, Spin Master, Illumination, Nickelodeon, Level 5 and Platinum Games. Much like LEGO City: Undercover, the game is a Wii U exclusive. Plot One night in Dimension 8-12-13, aka Adventure Bay... The entire town gets turned into a bricktastic world where comedy reigns supreme and time repeats itself! Now the PAW Patrol must figure out not only how their town became a batch of bricks, but also figure out why they are repeating their past rescues; and why the outcome sometimes changes! Get ready for a brand new LEGO adventure featuring the cream of the voice acting crop and the best episodes of PAW Patrol given a LEGO Twist! Gameplay Much like many games in the LEGO video game library, the game combines exploration and imagination all in one package. The game also has various puzzles and minigames that can be unlocked as your progress through the story. Missions aka Levels In the game's story mode, you and your child with go through 60 levels and relive classic PAW Patrol episodes as you explore fan favorite places such as Adventure Bay, The Jungle, The South Pole, Foggybottom, Barkingburg and more in order to save the day from the agents of A.N.G.E.R (Absolutely Nefarious Gargantuan Evildoing Renegades) from ruining the PAW Patrol's reputation! There are also some new characters introduced in the game, as well as a few LEGO fan favorites! The last four levels are a four part saga called: The Mistress' Last Stand! Adventure Bay in Peril! #The New Pup (Unlocked Characters: Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Robo-Dog, Everest, Jake) Characters: Penguin (10,000 Studs), EMT Marshall (50,000 Studs) and Desert Ranger (25,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Icetameetchu, the Isolated) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Aang) Character: Yeti (The LEGO Movie) #Air Pups (Unlocked Characters: Captain Turbot, Francois Turbot, Alex Porter) Characters: Randy (10,000 Studs) and Mandy (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Volcandross the Violent) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Spencer Shay) (Minikit Character: Durin's Bane) #Pups and the Pirate Treasure (Unlockable Character: Tsunami) Characters: Captian Blackfur (1,000,000 Studs), Pirate Zuma (50,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Mimichimera) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Mr. Krabs) (Minikit Character: Metalbeard) #Pups and the Secret of the Monkey Queen (Unlockable Characters: Carlos, Tracker) (Boss Battle: Temple Trasher 3000) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Olmec) (Minikit Character: Johnny Thunder) #Pups Save Friendship Day (Unlockable Characters: Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Proton) Characters: Mailman (25,000 Studs) Ms. Majorie (25,000 Studs), Maynard (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Gourmet Goodway) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Wubbzy) (Minikit Character: Slimer) #Pups Save the PAW Patroller (Unlockable Characters: Marsha, Ruby, Casey, Tabby, Zena, Skylar) Characters: Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Mr. Swirly Eyes) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Rambamboo) (Minikit Character: Chase McCain) #Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (Unlockable Characters: X-PO, Chickaletta, Cali) Characters: Terry (10,000 Studs), Utahraptor (10,000 Studs), Triceratops (10,000 Studs (Boss Battle: Dinonnihilator, the Determined) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Dan Henderson) (Minikit Character: Indiana Jones) #Pup-Fu! (Unlockable Characters: Farmer Yumi, Katie and Suzan Hinako) Characters: Pup-Fu Marshall, Pup-Fu Rubble, Pup-Fu Chase, Pup-Fu Rocky, Pup-Fu Zuma, Pup-Fu Skye, Pup-Fu Proton, Pup-Fu Everest, Pup-Fu Tracker and Bo-Ju-Te Cali (50,000 Studs each) (Boss Battle: Kabukerai) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Sandy Cheeks) (Minikit Character: Sensei Wu) #Pups Save a Show (Unlockable Characters: Rio and Ria) (Boss Battle: Clobberstone Castle) #Pups Save a Dragon (Unlockable Characters: Coldfront and Hunter) (Boss Battle: The Skyevil Witch) #Pups Save a Merpup (Unlockable Character: Monty Hinako) (Boss Battle: Krak the Ripper) #Pups Save a Pony (Unlockable Characters: Julius Goodway, Justina Goodway and Unikitty) Character: Priscilla (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Saloonatic) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Widget) (Minikit Character: Sheriff Wild Wyatt West) #Pups in a Fix (Unlockable Character: Night Ryder) Characters: Boomer No. 1 (Cost: 25,000 Studs), Cali (Humongous Curls), Katie (Humongous Curls), Farmer Yumi (Humongous Curls), Mayor Goodway (Humongous Curls) and Chickaletta (Humongous Curls) (50,000 Studs Each) (Boss Battle: Robo-Dog 3000) #Pups Save Apollo (Unlockable Characters: Apollo the Super Pup, Liz) (Boss Battle: The Spider King) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Leni Loud) (Minikit Character: Spider-Man) #Pups Save the Songbirds (Unlockable Character: Logan Hinako) (Boss Battle: Montgomery Monocle) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Elizabeth Thornberry) (Minikit Character: Eris the Eagle) #Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (Unlockable Characters: Luke Stars, Eco and Sali aka The NYANferious S.M.A.L.L) (Boss Battle: Hawk n Roller) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Luna Loud) #Pups Save a Goldrush (Unlockable Character: Otis Goodway) (Boss Battle: Sparro Gold) #Pups Save a Hoedown (Unlockable Character: Farmer Al) (Boss Battle: Wild Wilbur) #Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot (Unlockable Character: Dozer) (Boss Battle: Wild Wilbur's Sparrow) #Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (Unlockable Character: Ramiez) (Boss Battle: Adventure Bay Snow Monster) #Pup Pup Boogie (Unlockable Character: Rosaletta and Clockwise Hinako) (Boss Battle: The Pup Pup Boogie Monster) #Pups Save Old Trusty (Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos) (Minikit Character: Sonic the Hedgehog) #Pups and the Beanstalk (Unlockable Character: Eve) (Boss Battle: Shadow Giant Alex) #Pups Great Race (Boss Battle: Demonlition Race) #Pups Save Christmas (Boss Battle: Rudorochi, The Ten Headed Reindeer) #Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (Boss Battle: Dalegg Emperor) #Pups Save Skye (Boss Battle: Server Error the Eagleborg) #Pups Find a Genie (Unlockable Characters: Jeremy the Genie, Farmer Al and Zamantha Glendale) (Boss Battle: Jermad Jack) #Pups Save the Corn Roast (Boss Battle: Pyropigeon) #Pups Fall Festival (Boss Battle: Cacklelantern) #Pups and the Ghost Pirate (Boss Battle: Captain Bloodbeard) #Pups Save a Train (Boss Battle: Serpentrain) #Pups in a Fog (Boss Battle: The Foggybarfer) #Pups Save the Bay (Boss Battle: T.O.S.A) #Pups Go All Monkey (Boss Battle: Banana Behemoth) #Pups Save a Wedding (Boss Battle: Yumimic and Aloflague) #Pups and the Big Freeze (Boss Battle: Ice Breaker) #A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (Boss Battle: Garborg) #Pups Adventures in Babysitting (Boss Battle: The Casanewbs) #Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (Boss Battle: Sephirshall) #Pups Save a Friend (Boss Battle: Enemockerfly) #Pups and the Ghost Cabin (Boss Battle: Gozer and Vigo) #Pups Save a Big Bone (Boss Battle: Tyrant Rouge) #Pups Save a Tooth (Boss Battle: Dr. Molardrill) #Pups Save a Stinky Flower (Boss Battle: Stinky Petunia) #Pups Save a School Day (Unlockable Characters: Emily and Elmina Shinjitsu) (Boss Battle: Senseigumo) #Circus Pup-Formers (Unlockable Character: Riley Johnson aka Cat Smash) Characters: Marshall (Clown Costume), Rubble (Clown Costume), Chase (Clown Costume), Rocky (Clown Costume), Zuma (Clown Costume) and Skye (Clown Costume). (50,000 Studs each) (Boss Battle: Kalvin, The Kaotic) #Pups Save the Circus (Unlockable Character: Raimundo) (Boss Battle: Funny Bones) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Pups and the Frozen Earth (Boss Battle: The Tri's Revenge) #Pups and the Collision (Boss Battle: Tsunamobi) #Pups and the Adventure Bay Army (Boss Battle: The Shadow Servants) #Pups and the Final Battle (Boss Battle: The Masked Mistress 1, The Masked Mistress 2, The Masked Mistress 3, The Masked Mistress 4, and The Masked Mistress' Final Form) DLC Levels These are levels that are automatically unlocked after purchasing certain packs, there are four of them in total. The Double Life of Pets We all know what our pets do when we're away, but did you know they also save the day? Join Max and his friends in an all new adventure filled with action, adventure, romance, monsters, ghosts and secret identities as they defend New York from the evil Seasonal Sentinals! *Origins of the Domestic League; Manhattan's Pet-Tectors! (Boss Battle: Orgrochi) *Hearts Broken Down, The Maddirauder Attacks! *Luck O' The Scaly, The Golden Serpent Rises! *Hop to It, The Daleeg Empire Invades! *A Mother's Scorn, Motherface Attacks! *A Father's Rage, Father Death Attacks! *Tricks and Treats, the Button Eyed Sack Drone! *The Last Christmas, Lady Liberty Falls! *The Counterfeit New Year's Ball, Unhappy New Year! *Domestic League Forever, Strays Gone Insane! The Wonderful 101 The levels in this pack are complete recreations of the story of The Wonderful 101! So it's almost like playing the original game! *Operation 000: Runaway Bus, The Debut of the Wonderful Ones! *Operation 001: The Snack Craving Sniper, Wonder Green Appears! (Boss: Laambo) *Operation 002: A Signal Jammed, Wonder Pink Appears! (Boss: Gah-Goojin) *Operation 003: Aircrafts Under Attack, Wonder Yellow Appears! (Boss Battle: Wanna) *Operation 004: Peril in the Ocean Metropolis, Wonder White Appears! (Boss Battle: Ohdarko) *Operation 005: The Lost City's Reactor, Wonder Black Appears! (Boss Battle: Walltha) *Operation 006: The Freezing Sister City, Vorkken's Last Stand! (Boss Battle: Prince Vorkken) *Operation 007: The Body of Prince Vorkken, Stopping the Virus Vaaiki! (Boss Battle: Vaaiki) *Operation 008: Blossom City Floating, The End of Mother Platinum?! (Boss Battle: Gimmie) *Operation 009: GEATHJERK'S Last Stand; Wonderful 101 Forever Platinum!!! (Boss Battle: Jergingah) Yo-Kai Watch has Fallen Nurarihyon has taken over the Yo-Kai World and launches an invasion on Springdale, St. Peanutsberg and Harrisville! Now it's up to Nate, Inaho as well as their human and Yokai friends to take back their towns and save their friends from invading forces!! *The Invasion of Nurarihyon! (Boss Battles: Nurarihyon, Inumaroderon and Nekokiyoperon) *The Revenge of All Nightmares (Boss Battles: Gargaros, Orgalus, Orcanos) *The Busters Return!! (Boss Battles: Prison Breaker, G Baban, Robonyan No. 28, Whismallow Man, Awakened Hi No Shin, Robonyan 3000, Captain Thunder and Bushio) *Kamen Guts' Return, Revenge of the Kaima! *The Heaven and Inferno Clash! *The Three Kingdoms Gone Rogue! *Night of The Zombie Yokai! *Take Back the Watch Part 1; Revenge of all Evil! *Take Back the Watch Part 2; The Ultrakai Appear! *Take Back the Watch Part Final; The Final Battle! The Origins of the DARK and SAMBA Patrol *The Dawn of Night Ryder, Founder of the DARK Patrol! *Fire and Ice Collide, How Smoke and Coldfront Joined! *Treasure Trackers; How Tsunami and Dozer Joined! *Arrows in the Winds; How Hunter and Gales Joined! *Strong Vocals; How Manuel and Eco Joined! *Vamonos Selena! The Birth of the SAMBA Patrol! *Beautiful Bilinguals; How Rachel and Catalina Joined! *The Only Males; How Diango and Alexis Joined! *Champion Fighters; How Rosaletta and Ramiez Joined! *The Twoboy Duet, How Aviador and Lianne Joined! Characters The list of characters in PAW Patrol is large, so large that they are split in various categories. Characters Unlocked in Story Mode *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Everest *Jake *Captain Horatio Turbot *Francois Turbot *Alex Porter Characters that are Purchasable *Penguins (Cost: 10,000 Studs) (Skills: Dive Ability) *EMT Marshall (Cost: 50,000 Studs) (Skills: PAW Patrol Access, X-Ray, Pet Lever, Heal) *Desert Ranger (Cost: 25,000 Studs) (Skills: Dig, Grappling Hook) *Randy (Cost: 10,000 Studs) *Mandy (Cost: 10,000 Studs) Nickelodeon Characters Rescued To be added DLC Characters To be added Collectables *Minikits: *Red Bricks: *Blue Bricks: *Nickelodeon Characters in Peril: With PAW Patrol being apart of Nickelodeon's vast collection of shows, it would only make sense to find them in tricky situations! So it's up to you to rescue them with certain characters. And as an added bonus, the characters you save can be unlocked and played as to access areas and find golden bricks! *Photo Opportunities: Character Ability Guide *Agility: Females are often stronger then boys, and the females in LEGO games can jump higher then males! *Dig: Characters with shovels can dig up objects *PAW Patrol Access: Only PAW Patrol members can access these areas! *Scroll Puzzles: The newest minifigure ability, you press three buttons to swap puzzle squares and reveal a martial arts pose. Characters like Farmer Yumi can use this ability! Voice Cast (These are in order of appearance, DLC voice casts are given their own category) *Jane Kaczmarek: The Masked Mistress *Nolan North: National Desert Ranger, Mr. Porter *Billy West: Rocky, Clockwise Hinako, Alex Porter *Joey Camen: Chase *Dee Bradly Baker: Zuma, Olmec *Rachel Macfarlane: Skye *Jessica D. Stone: Marshall *Hal Sparks: Ryder *John DiMaggio: Rubble *Zeb Wells: Robo-Dog, The Spider King *Byran Cranston: Jake, Farmer Al *Lauren Tom: Everest *Pierre Holloway: Icetameetchu *Curtis Armstrong: Captain Turbot *James Arnold Taylor: Francois Turbot, Tabby *Jerry Trainor: Spencer Shay *Steven Blum: Volcandross, Jergingah *Nick Offerman: Tsunami, Metalbeard, Captain Blackfur, Captain Bloodbeard *Josh Keaton: Carlos, Wild Wilbur *Carlos Alazraqui: Tracker, Walden *Wendee Lee: Mayor Goodway *David Herman: Mayor Humdinger *Olivia Olson: Proton *Eden Riegel: Marsha *Cassandra Morris: Ruby *Lauren Landa: Casey *Heather Hogan: Zena *Kate Higgins: Skylar *Nika Futterman: Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten, Luna Loud *Joel McHale: X-PO *Roz Ryan: Chickaletta *Kari Wahlgren: Cali *Ali Hillis: Farmer Yumi *Grey Griffen: Katie, Lola and Lana Loud *Hyden Walch: Suzan Hinako *Nick Kroll: Kabukerai *Zach Callison: Rio, Julius Goodway *Charlet Chung: Ria *Laura Bailey: Coldfront *Hayden Hunter: Hunter *Troy Baker: Monty Hinako *Jane Lynch: Krak the Ripper *Tara Strong: Justina Goodway, Fuzzy *Allison Brie: Unikitty *Chris Parnell: Night Ryder *Charlie Schlatter: Apollo the Super Pup *Deedee Magno Hall: Liz *Charlie Day: Logan Hinako, Benny *Bruno Mars: Luke Stars *Michelle Dietz: Sali aka The NYANfarious S.M.A.L.L. The Double Life of Pets Cast *Louis C. K.: Max *Eric Stonestreet: Duke *Ellie Kemper: Katie (Secret Life of Pets) *Jenny Slate: Gidget *Kevin Hart: Snowball *Lake Bell: Chloe *Hannibal Buress: Buddy *Steve Coogan: Ozone *Steven Blum: Orgerochi *Bobby Moynihan: Mel *Tara Strong: Sweetpea *Dana Carvey: Pops *Albert Brooks: Tiberius *Chris Renaud: Norman *Michael Beattie: Tattoo The Wonderful 101 Cast (Note: Since the pack is a recreation of the game, the cast's voice roles are completely archive! To make it sound better of course; except for P-Star, he is finally voiced by Josh Gad!) *Charlie Schlatter: Wonder-Red, Will Wedgewood, Arthur Wedgewood *Josh Gad: P-Star *Roger Craig Smith: Wonder-Blue *Debi Derryberry: Young Will Wedgewood, Luka Alan Smithee, Wonder-Googles *Gideon Emery: Announcer (Wonderful 101), Laurence Nelson, Wonder-Red (Emeritus) *Laura Bailey: Alice MacGregor *Steven Blum: Gah-Goojin, Wanna, Jergingah *Kari Walhgren: Wonder-Green *Bob Joles: Laambo, Walltha, Gimme *Quinton Flynn: Prince Vorkken *Tara Strong: Wonder-Pink *Fred Tatasciore: James Shirogane, Chewgi *JB Blanc: Wonder-Yellow *Yuri Lowenthal: Wonder-White *Paula Tiso: Vijounne *Stephanie Lemelin: Immorta *Kris Zimmerman Salter: Wonder-Black Nintrophies *You're All Good Pups: You collected all other achievements, the PAW Patrol is so proud of you! *Hey Penguin, Nice Suit!: Complete The New Pup *I Prefer the Beret: Complete Air Pups *Not Good for Chewing Though...: Complete Pups and the Pirate Treasure *????: Complete Pups and the Secret of the Monkey Queen! *Do We Have Any Liver Flavored Stamps?: Complete Pups Save Friendship Day *18 Wheels and a Horn: Complete Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Close Encounters of the Eyeball Kind: Complete Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Quiet as A Mouse!: Complete Pup-Fu! *Princess' Phone Needs Iced Tea!: Complete Pups Save a Show *True Love's Kiss: Complete Pups Save a Dragon *The Tail Tells The Tale: Complete Pups Save a Merpup *That Ain't a Ghost Cowboy...: Complete Pups Save a Pony *Fixing the Town Until It's All Broken: Complete Pups in a Fix *Never Washing This Paw Again!: Complete Pups Save Apollo *Sing a Song of Extinction: Complete Pups Save the Songbirds *A Pup like Me: Complete Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Eh, Platinum's Better...: Complete Pups Save a Goldrush *No Cow Mooves Too Fast: Complete Pups Save a Hoedown *Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers: Complete Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Where've You Slowpokes Been?: Complete Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Stay Off It and Ice It!: Complete Pup Pup Boogie *Water Water Everywhere: Complete Pups Save Old Trusty *Fee Fi Fo Fum!: Complete Pups and the Beanstalk *The Last Race in the World...: Complete Pups Great Race *Christmas Is Cancelled!: Complete Pups Save Christmas *Egg on your Face: Complete Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *The Cone of Shame...: Complete Pups Save Skye *Fresh Air at Last: Complete Pups Find a Genie *Aw Shucks...: Complete Pups Save the Corn Roast *You Look Good in Orange: Complete Pups Fall Festival *Kind of a Scaredy Cat: Complete Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Off the Rails!: Complete Pups Save a Train *Stuck in a Fog!: Complete Pups in a Fog *Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise: Complete Pups Save the Bay *Monkey See, Monkey Do!: Complete Pups Go All Monkey *No Buffet is Too Big, No Pup is Too Fast!: Complete Pups Save a Wedding *More Like Snow Chickens: Complete Pups and the Big Freeze *Stand Baack!: Complete A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!: Complete Pups Adventure's in Babysitting *Itty Bitty Kitty Rescue: Complete Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Friends Forever no Matter What Comes!: Complete Pups Save a Friend *I Ain't 'Fraid of No Ghost!: Complete Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Just Roar For Help!: Complete Pups Save a Big Bone *Don't Mind Missing the Dentist!: Complete Pups Save a Toof *Plantrus Putridus: Complete Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Who Ate My Sandwich?!: Complete Pups Save a School Day *Clowning Around: Complete Circus Pup-Formers *So Hungry I Can Eat An Elephant!: Complete Pups Save the Circus *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *No More Tries, You are Done!: Complete Pups and the Frozen Earth *Pups Rule, Mobs Drool!: Complete Pups and the Collision *Take Back the Bay: Complete Pups and the Adventure Bay Army *You Saved the Day!: Complete Pups and the Final Battle Category:Paw patrol Category:LEGO video games Category:2018 Category:Telltale Games Category:Level5 Games Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spin Master Category:Platinum Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Multiplayer Category:E10+